thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
That Solitary Night
'That Solitary Night' is the tenth mission of The Walk. A little alone time with your closest friend. If you survive it. After being cut off from the group by an avalanche caused by The Burn, Walker has to walk up the mountain alone with only Charlie for company. There are 19 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 97 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in part of "1.05 - Wolves". The synopsis for this episode is: "As if evading The Burn isn't enough stress, now bloodthirsty wolves are after you. After so much running you need some rest, but just when you thought you could catch a break for a few days, a surprise attack means you've got to get on the move again, and this time wihout your travel companions. At least you've still got Charlie in your ear, but even she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown." The remaining parts appear in "1.06 - Alive or Dead". The synopsis is: "On your solo walk, Charlie tells you about her sister, whom she suspects is a high-ranking member of The Burn. After finding Lawrence and getting back on track, you come across some conspicuous messages urging you to turn yourselves in to government forces, and warning that there's a bounty for your capture." Plot Summary Private Channel Charlie greets you, she has you on private channel for a change. Your microphone is not working, but it shouldn't be too big a problem. It's been a few days since the wolf attack and everyone's finally getting ready to leave, you're off on your own refilling the water bottles. Charlie compliments you on how you're handling the assignment so far. She admits she had no control over who got selected, and wouldn't have chosen Emma or Lawrence if it had been up to her, even though they are doing okay, but she says that everyone feels like they can rely on you. Then she spots something on her screens - the Burn are trying to bury the hut in an avalanche. She directs you to get up the hill as fast as you can. Panic Charlie is panicking. She's directing the others to travel by different routes, but she can't get hold of Lawrence. She thinks he might have been caught. She can't understand how the Burn can keep catching up with you all. She gives you some personal background on her qualifications and how she was recruited. But she's having difficulty just watching all of this unfold on the screen. She offers to tell you a secret: she tells you that there are others carrying devices, but she has already lost someone and she's concerned about her ability to keep you safe. There is a blizzard moving in too. Mission Literature Charlie talks to you to keep you company as you're all by myself, and because the manual tells her that she's supposed to chat to you to keep your hopes of survival up. She talks to you about her role in the organisation and why you have not heard from anyone else: she is part of a distributed network, working solo. The blizzard is about to hit. Lonely Charlie admits to being lonely, sitting in front of a bank of screens. She talks to you about her sister, Marianne. Doing Well You're beginning to slow down and Charlie begs you to keep moving. She tells you about her falling out with her sister. Crazy Stuff Charlie continues to tell you about Marianne, and how she had joined New Tomorrow. They also think she has joined the Burn now, achieving a high rank. This is why Charlie has been assigned to be your handler on this mission, because she knows how Marianne thinks and might be able to out-think her. Charlie tells you that, among other things, the devices you're carrying have all the intel about the Burn on them. You finally reach the cabin and take shelter from the blizzard. Charlie thanks you for listening and for staying alive. Bonus Material * 'Photograph': Photo of a relief worker and a child in front of a destroyed home. "Post-Ingrid volunteering! Me and Tyrone in front of the home he lost." * 'Newspaper clipping': '"Gravelines Reopens After Sabotage" Gravelines Nuclear Power Station is back running after experiencing an emergency shutdown due to a series of false alarms engineered by New Tomorrow. * ''Buda Castle': Suffering from the severe cold, you experience severe hallucinations about Fiona Willoughby. During these hallucinations, you hear her talk about your past missions and that you had gotten many people killed or injured. She mocks you, saying that you're useful because you don't care about what happens to other people as long as you get the job done. You eventually snap out of it; Charlie says you were unresponsive and kept on whispering "I'm sorry". Landscape Features * Signpost: Aberfeldy 75 miles * Wolf reintroduction pamphlet * Broken fishing rod * Billy can * Unreadable waterlogged flyer * Tent pegs * Thermal underwear * Footprints * Red squirrel's nest * Torn Cairngorms map * Roadblock * Fishing bait * Tire tracks * Deer herd * Can of Irn Bru * Plushie Loch Ness Monster * Frozen waterfall * Abandoned Spork Continuity (Spoilers up to Episode 40) * During the hallucinations, Fiona brings up the Shanghai incident she had mentioned in Episode 1. This is also the first mention of Walker remembering something they shouldn't have if they were just a random person. * Charlie refers to already having lost someone. This is most likely a reference to Ivan, but it is possible it is actually about Professor Emmanuel. Trivia (Spoilers up to Episode 40) * In "Lonely" Charlie refers to Marianne as always having been "sunny". The other name Marianne had taken for herself, Soleil, means sunshine. * Charlie also says in the same clip that she always thought that Marianne could make anyone do anything if she just asked them nicely enough. Soleil's use of mind control later in the game means that she is able to do exactly that.Category:Episode